Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with an integrated in-cell type touch screen.
Discussion of the Related Art
Touch screens are a type of input device that is included in display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and enables a user to input information by directly touching a screen with a finger, a pen or the like while looking at the screen of the display device.
Particularly, the demand for display devices with integrated in-cell type touch screens, which include a plurality of built-in elements configuring the touch screen for slimming portable terminals such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs), is recently increasing.
The display devices with integrated in-cell type touch screens are time-division driven in a display operation period and a touch operation period in order for a common electrode to perform a function of a touch electrode.
Moreover, since the display devices with integrated in-cell type touch screens recently use an interlacing method in which the display operation period is divided for increasing a touch report rate, a gate-on time that is a time when a data voltage is output is not optimized for an interlacing operation, and for this reason, the gate-on time is reduced, causing a degradation in a quality of a displayed image.